Demonic Love
by emmyloo-x
Summary: BFF's, even when you know he's a true Demon. He wondered everyday; Was it possible for a demon like him, to lust after someone like you? RATED M FOR A REASON! PART 1 OF 2! RinxOC


**_TEHE! I'm offically hooked to Blue Exorcist. I FRUIGGIN LOVE IT XD!_**

**_Enjoy da~!_**

**_-emmy._**

* * *

><p><em>Tears fell down your small face as you continued to watch the other kids have fun with one another. You wished deep within your small heart that you could have friends like that, but no. you were too "Different" for you claimed to see ghost no one else could actually see. People called you weird and a lair, but you were never either of those things.<em>

_Rin watched you from across the room as you shuffled in your spot in the corner. Contemplating, he glanced at the other kids before walking towards you. As he got closer, he then got a good look at your face and couldn't help but think that you were the prettiest thing he'd seen in his days of living. He wasn't one for many emotions, but he could tell right then that you were special. That… and he had the biggest crush on you in the history of crushes._

"_O-oi..." he said and stuck a hand into your face, "D-do you want to play with me?"_

_You looked up, a small blush on your face. You looked at his hand and wiped your face. Nodding, you pushed your smaller hand into his, and he pushed himself to lift you off the ground. He blushed at the fact that he actually touched you, but led you to play with the building blocks none-the-less. _

_You began playing automatically, and he smiled to himself. At least he got you to come out of your corner and play. You cracked a smile and looked at him. He wasn't paying much attention, but he still caught on to you staring at him._

"_H-hey…" he suddenly said, "C-can you see ghost?" He asked, remembering the time you claimed to see one in the school bathroom._

_You stuttered, "Y-yes… b-but n-no one else can… they think I'm c-crazy…"_

"_I can." He said quickly, "I-I don't think you're crazy because you can see them."_

_You looked at him and smiled, "I'm so glad I'm not the only one!"_

"_I think we're going to be good friends."He stated._

"_I-I've never h-had a real friend before…" you whispered._

"_I-ll be your first one then." He smiled at you._

* * *

><p>Many years later, you were still best friends. So close that you even went to Cram school with him. So close that he trusted you with his secret of him being Satan's son. So close that that little crush he had on you so many years ago blossomed into something he never intended it would. He would have thought that with the stupid hormonal changes, he would find other girls… well, attractive, but he never did. He thought of you and only you in lustful ways that it shocked him sometimes. His ravenous demon side didn't help with the lustful thoughts he had about you.<p>

It took a lot out of him to keep his tail from going up your skirt, or to keep his eyes averted away from your breast. You can't blame him; he was a teenage boy after all, and a curious one at that.

"Where are we going?" You groaned and wiped some sweat off of your forehead. Looking around, all you could see was a boring, old, abandoned playground.

Rin took a glance at you as he adjusted his sword carrier bag, "A short cut…"

"Short cut my ass! I think we could have made it back in less time the normal way!" You crossed your arms over your chest and sighed.

Just keep following me!" He said and moved forward again.

You groaned and followed the male in front of you. You looked over at the swings after hearing a male voice and called over to Rin, "Oi~. I hear something over here." You walked towards said voice.

Curiously, Rin followed you until you finally stopped in front of a swing. On it, sat a boy, no older than 11. He looked at you and smiled, "Hi there~!" He cheerfully said.

You smiled slightly, "Hi."

"What are you doing here? Not a lot of people come here!"

Rin came up behind you and whispered in your ear, "Be careful, he could try to do something…"

You nodded to Rin's statement and continued, "I'm just passing through actually..."

"Aw I see…" He said. But when he looked up, he suddenly smirked and launched himself at you. You screamed when his hands clasped around your breasts, then the boy said, "Ah~! Just as I thought, they're so soft~!"

Rin reacted quickly and kicked the boy off of you. "Don't touch her." He growled at the boy.

Having now been on the ground due to the kick, the boy only looked up and smirked widely. "They were so nice~! I kinda wanna touch them again."

Rin's eyes narrowed, "Touch her again and die."

You looked at him. "R-Rin!" you whispered harshly, "Calm down… It was only a touch…"

He looked down at you, and the intensity of his blue eyes made you gasp slightly. "Only a touch?" 'I wanted to touch them first~!' he thought, "He practically groped you."

You blushed. With neither of you paying attention, the young boy quickly walked around both of you and pushed up your skirt.

"Eep!" You shrieked, first instinct to push down the short skirt.

Rin growled again and launched himself and the boy who moved in front of him once again. Hand around his throat, Rin practically growled, "If you _ever _do anything to her again, I will send you to hell."

The boy squealed in fear and then scampered off once he was released. Without even knowing it, Rin's tail had escaped from under his shirt and danced wildly behind him as he turned towards you again. "Common."

You giggled at him. "R-Rin?"

He looked at you, "What?"

"Y-your tail…" you laughed and walked forward and grasped said tail. He stuttered and gasped. You were the first (Beside himself) to actually touch it without hesitation. "Shove it back under your shirt before someone sees you!"

He only blushed as he grasped his tail and shoved it under his shirt. You smiled brightly at him, "Let's get back to the school so Yukio can have his silly mineral water." You emphasized your statement by waving the bag which had water in it in his face.

Rin simply stared at you for a moment, before laughing. "Silly? Just wait until I tell him you called it that." He teased.

Your face dead panned. Y-you don't plan on telling him do you?" He shrugged and began walking forward, a smug little smile on his face. "P-please don't! I don't want to die!" You pleaded and followed him.


End file.
